villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vito Scaletta
Vito Scaletta is the protagonist of the 2010 video game Mafia II, and was a mobster and made man in the Falcone Crime Family. He had also appeared in the epilogue as the first game, although as an unidentified mobster who assassinated the first game's protagonist Tommy Angelo alongside his friend Joe Barbaro. This connection wasn't made until Chapter 14 in Mafia II Stairway to Heaven. He is voiced by Rick Pasqualone. He will appear in Mafia III as a supporting protagonist. Biography ''Mafia II'' Vito was born in Sicily in 1925 to a very poor family. His father took his family, which also had Vito's mother and sister Frankie, and they moved to America and to a city called Empire Bay. But even there they couldn't escape poverty, and his father mostly spent his money for boozing. Vito met Joe Barbaro, and together they got into a life of crime. However bad luck hit Vito in 1943 when he was caught stealing and arrested when aged 18. He chose to join U.S. Army in the Italian campaigns rather than go to prison. He assisted in the invasion of Sicliy. In 1945, he took a bullet by a Nazi Soldier and was given sick leave and returned home. Joe managed to get a man to create fake documents to state that Vito wouldn't return to the army. Needing to pay off his father's debts which ended up becoming his mother and sister's priority after his dad's death, Vito begins to get involved in the Clemente Crime Family who Joe is working with. Vito manages to earn the $2000 dollars to pay off the debt, but is arrested for selling illegal gas stamps and sentenced to 10 years in prison. While in prison he meets gangster Leo Galante and forms a friendship with him, and Vito serves only 6 years after Leo pulls some strings. Vito joins the Falcone Crime Family in 1951 after his release from prison, who Joe joined up with after the Clemente's betrayed him and Vito. Vito becomes a made man, and they both take down the Clemente family for good when taking down the boss and his right hand man. Vito then puts in a good word for ex-Clemente soldier and friend Henry Tomasino, who is accepted into the family. But when Henry and Joe plan to make cash on the side by drug dealing, Vito is scepitcal as he was warned by another high respected mob boss Frank Vinci that dope was bad. But he agreed netherless and they began to get involved with Chinese drug dealers. But the Triads turned against them and butchered Henry in the park, which ended up with Vito and Joe killing many triads including enforcer Zhe Yun Wong who claimed that Henry was a federal agent. This causes a war between the Triads and the mafia families after blaming them for the deaths of the Triad members. Joe and Vito also end up in a large debt after borrowing from a loan shark for the deal. They take many jobs, especially an assassination of ex-gangster and informant Tommy Angelo. Vito gets a job at the docks from Vinci Capo and Union Boss Derek Pappalardo involving a union strike caused by some of the dockwokers, one of which tells Vito that Derek was responsible for the death of Vito's father. The enraged Vito massacres Derek, his enforcer Steve and his gangsters. Joe and Vito are then kidnapped by Vinci's men as Frank tries to find out what is going on, but they both massacre a load of Vinci's men and escape. Vito pays back the loan shark, finding out he was also the loan shark his father borrowed from, but decided to walk away. Vito was called by Underboss Eddie to meet boss Carlo at his Planetarium. While heading there, Vito is told to get into a limo by a mobster, which has Leo and the Traid's boss inside. They tell him that the only way he would walk was if he killed Carlo, who they are scared will rat everyone out when arrested. Vito agrees and heads straight to the Planetarium, where Carlo waits and tries to convince Joe to kill Vito on the agreement he will be given the role of a Capo. But Joe decides against the idea and assists Vito in taking down Carlo. When leaving, Vito and Joe come across Leo and many gangsters waiting for them. Leo asks Vito to join him in a separate car as there is "more to talk about". Joe gets into another car, which takes him to a different direction. When Vito panics and asks Leo where the mobsters are taking Joe, Leo apologizes and states that Joe wasn't part of their deal, and realization of the situation hits Vito, shocked that his long-life friend would be dead, but looks in the car window. ''Mafia III'' At some point in 1968, Vito becomes affiliated with Lincoln Clay in New Bordeaux. By this point the 43-year old Vito has served another prison sentence and is living a shabby life and works in a fish restaraunt overlooking the city's marina. Gallery Vito in Mafia City of Lost Heaven.png|Vito in Mafia: City of Lost Heaven Vito Scaletta Mafia II.jpg|Vito in Mafia II Vito Scaletta Mafia 3.png|Vito in Mafia III Trivia *Vito is the only character to appear in every game in the Mafia series (although he was an unnamed mobster in the first game). *Except Jimmy (who has no role in the actual main storyline) Vito is the only character who has interacted with every other playable protagonist in the Mafia series, such as Tommy Angelo (from Mafia: City of Lost Heaven), Joe Barbaro (who is playable in the Mafia II DLC Joe's Adventures) and Lincoln Clay (from Mafia III). Category:Mobsters Category:Thugs Category:Male Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Gangsters Category:Fighter Category:Military Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Protective Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Thief Category:Rich Villains Category:Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Knifemen Category:Friend of the hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Drug Dealers Category:Inmates Category:Affably Evil Category:Mature Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand